Goddess of the sad man
by Skovko
Summary: What could possibly go wrong in the 30 minutes Roman left his two drunk friends alone? How about Seth dying, Samoa Joe contacting him and somehow just knowing about it all, asking them to hide the body while he finds a solution, and Dean being sent to the underworld to try and fix things? (Inspired by the song "Goddess (Of The Sad Man)" by Amorphis.)


The high temperature was burning into Dean's flesh right away. He knew it would happen. He just didn't think it would happen from the very first second he opened his eyes. Or reopened them. Had he actually closed them before entering this place? He wasn't sure.

He didn't have a choice. Of course there was a choice, there always was a choice, but in his world he simply didn't have a choice. It had been between him and Roman and no way in hell would he ever have sent Roman to do this task. There was no guarantee he would make it back alive so of course Roman couldn't go. Roman needed to be alive no matter what.

And it was Dean's fault. All of it. Seth was dead because of him.

 _"Let me see it," Seth laughed as he took Dean's knife. "Uh, shiny."_  
 _"Careful, Seth. It's fucking sharp," Dean warned._  
 _"What? You don't trust me?" Seth smirked._  
 _"You're just as drunk as me and I don't trust myself right now," Dean laughed._

Of course it had gone wrong right after Dean had said those words. Seth's foot had got caught in the towel Dean had thrown on the floor after his shower earlier and he had fallen and the knife had went straight into his thigh and cut the vein. Dean had sobered up instantly, grabbing the same towel to press it down on Seth's thigh while Seth cried and screamed, even begged for Dean to not let him die.

But he had. Seth had died. Dean had been covered in Seth's blood. So much blood.

 _"What the hell are you talking about?" Roman entered the room with his phone to his ear. "Seth's fine."_  
 _"Roman," Dean said lowly from his spot on the floor._  
 _"No, Joe, I'm telling you, he's fine. I've only been gone for half an hour. How much damage to you think those two can do in that amount of time?" Roman chuckled._  
 _"Roman," Dean said a bit louder._  
 _"What do you mean he's dead?" Roman asked._  
 _"Roman!" Dean screamed._

Roman had finally looked at Dean and he ran to him to help with Seth but it was too late. A voice shouting from the phone had brought his attention back to it. Dean had quickly learned it was Samoa Joe on the other end. Joe was blessed - or cursed, depending on who you asked - with the ability to just know stuff. The second Seth had died, he just knew. And what was worse, he knew which part of the afterlife he had been sent to.

Suicide. Seth had been ruled as a suicide even though it was an accident. Somewhere someone had made a mistake and sent him in the wrong direction to suffer for all eternity.

 _"He wants to talk to you," Roman handed Dean the phone._  
 _"What?" Dean asked._  
 _"I need you to keep him over night," Joe said._  
 _"You're asking me to hide his body?" Dean asked._  
 _"Just for tonight," Joe answered._  
 _"And then what?" Dean asked._  
 _"I'm not sure. I'm going through my family's old books to try and find a solution. Just hang in there. You trust me, right?" Joe asked._  
 _"You're asking me to hide a fucking body from the police! You better find a solution or we're all in some deep ass trouble!" Dean raised his voice._  
 _"Dean, trust him," Roman said. "Remember when he saved Bray's life by stopping him from boarding that plane that crashed? Joe knows what he's doing."_  
 _"Has he ever brought someone back from the dead?" Dean asked._

It turned out he hadn't and neither had anyone in his family, no one that was still alive to tell the tale at least, yet he was ready to be the first one to try. Like a freaking high school experiment. A crazy one to say the least but an experiment none the less. One which Dean took part in.

He could without a doubt say this was the most crazy thing he had ever been part of and he had done a lot of crazy things in his life. With his hardcore way of living, all his death matches and all the carelessness he had gone through life with, this sure took the cake. He had entered the underworld.

The things he wouldn't do for his brothers.

 _"Okay, one of you will have to go down there and convince her to let Seth go back to the place where they judge them," Joe said.  
"I'll go," Dean said.  
"You'll have to stick the needle into your leg and inject the poison. The poison will make you appear dead for a while. In order for it to be a suicide, you have to do it yourself," Joe said.  
"What about me?" Roman asked.  
"You grab the showerhead and keep the cold water on. You have to water down their bodies. She thrives on heat," Joe answered.  
"She?" Dean asked.  
"The goddess," Joe answered.  
"Does she have a name? I haven't met a girl I couldn't sweet talk yet," Dean said.  
"I don't know. Maybe take a mix of all the underworld goddesses and you might get lucky. All the gods and goddesses stem from the same place. People just created their own versions from religion to religion. My people just call her the goddess of the sad man," Joe said.  
"Back to what you said before. She thrives on heat?" Roman asked.  
"Right. This is important. Keep their bodies cold so she can't get a hold on them. Also, they both need to be naked," Joe said.  
"Great, a sausage party with my dead brother. I always dreamed about that," Dean said sarcastically.  
"There's a chance I can't pull both of you back," Joe warned.  
"Whatever you do, get Seth out. If it comes down to choosing between us, you pull him out," Dean said.  
_

It was like walking inside an oven. He felt like he crawled through unknown realms and everything just got warmer for each step.

"Such a proud man," a female voice said.

He looked up and his jaw dropped. He didn't know what he had expected but he sure hadn't expected her to be 16 feet tall. Her skin was pale white while her hair and eyes were black. The pupils in her eyes were blood red.

"Hey babe," he tried with a smile. "I'm pretty sure you're the proud one with this whole business you've built down here."  
"You're searching for something," she said.  
"Good, you can read my mind. Mind fetching my boy for me while I wait here?" He asked.  
"Kneel!" She demanded.

He wasn't going to but an unknown force made him. There he was kneeling to the goddess of the sad man while all he wanted was to slice her throat and see if her blood would be as red as her pupils.

"You can't kill me, proud man," she said.  
"You know, that whole mind reading you do is such a turn off," he said.  
"Do you ever shut up or will I have to shut you up on my own?" She asked.  
"Bring me Seth and I'll do whatever the fuck you want," he answered.

He wasn't sure if it was a smirk that appeared on her face. No matter what it was, she was looking out in the distance and seconds later he heard a familiar voice.

"Dean?"

He looked over his shoulder just as Seth was forced to kneel next to him. It felt comical, the two of them sitting naked next to each other in front of a big ass goddess who wasn't willing to let them go.

"Now, proud man, I hear your mind trying to speak. You have so much stuff going on in there. Use your tongue," she said.  
"Right, send Seth back," Dean said.  
"He's a suicide. He doesn't get to go back," she said.  
"I didn't!" Seth whimpered.  
"He didn't kill himself. It was an accident and if you're a true goddess, you'll be able to look into our world and see what actually happened. Or do you just trust whatever shit judge and jury that sent him here?" Dean asked.

She froze and the red pupils disappeared. The heat laid even thicker around them, suffocating them slowly.

"Dean?" Seth asked nervously.  
"I think she's looking into our world," Dean coughed a little. "Fuck! You're going back, Seth. Roman and Joe are working on getting both of us back but I might not make it. Joe's power only goes so far."

The red pupils came back and they could breathe again.

"An accident?" She sneered up into the air. "You sent me a fucking accident? I've been tormenting him for nothing?"  
"So you can send him back?" Dean asked.

Her eyes focused at them again and he had never felt so small before.

"I can send him back to the realm of the undecided," she said. "But you're staying. You injected yourself with poison."  
"You did what?" Seth asked.  
"I know. It was worth it. Anything to save my brother here," Dean said.  
"Dean," Seth said.  
"No!" Dean looked at him. "You're going back no matter what."

She started chanting in a language neither of them had heard before and everything started to feel different.

"Dean?" Seth looked at him. "I feel cold and wet."  
"Roman," Dean smiled.  
"What's going on?" Seth asked.  
"You're on my bathroom floor. Don't fight it," Dean said.

Seth started shivering from the cold and suddenly Dean had an idea. He wrapped his arms around Seth, clinging on to him although he had no idea if it would work. It had to since he started to feel his own body go cold as well.

"No!" She screamed. "You don't get to leave too!"  
"Choke on your own pride, bitch!" Dean grinned.

Everything was suddenly wet and cold. Dean coughed for air and felt a hand on his shoulder. A familiar hand. Roman.

"Dean," he said.  
"I'm here," Dean opened his eyes. "Seth?"

Dean smiled widely as he heard Seth start coughing too. He turned his head and looked at his wet, naked brother lying on the floor next to him. Seth looked at him as well and suddenly they both just started laughing.

"What a ride!" Dean laughed.  
"Remind me never to actually commit suicide. Fuck, that was one nasty bitch," Seth said.  
"Guess I can add to the book that the poison and spell do work," Joe said.  
"And add that whoever goes down there has to hold on to the other person when being pulled back out. Apparently our body heat can rub off on each other," Dean said. "Seth brought me back with him."  
"Just like you brought me back," Seth said.  
"Guess we're even," Dean chuckled.


End file.
